kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone
''Super Smash Bros.'' series (special move) |anime = #J02/#E02 - #J08/#E08 - #J47/#E42 - #J80/#E80 |type = Transformational/Melee |hat = Original: Wears a samurai helmet similar to Ninja's but of different color. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby gains brown skin with orange feet; in the anime, stone-grey skin with dark crimson feet. Current: Hat is similar to Ice's but has rocks instead of crystals, a horn on each side held by blue rings, and five decorative blocks on the front. |elements = Earth |powers = Pounds Stakes, destroys Metal Blocks, rolls down hills, becomes invincible |icon = |enemies = Rocky, Gansan, Cairn, Pompey, Hack, Transformer, Golem, Bukiset, Giant Rocky |mini-bosses = Blocky, Moundo, Master Hand's stars from ground pound |bosses = Master Hand's stars from ground pound, Crazy Hand's stars from ground pound |helper = Rocky, Golem (Kirby GCN) }} Stone is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. General Information Stone is almost entirely a defensive ability - unless Kirby happens to use it above a foe's head. However, in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Stone gets a move called Stone Uppercut, which gives another way to use the power for offense. Stone is an easy way to beat bosses with minimal damage by simply dropping over the boss's head and staying in stone form until the boss moves away. It can also avoid devastating full-screen attacks, like Marx's black hole. The hat looks somewhat like a samurai helmet with a red plume on the top and a guard on the back, with a star on the forehead piece. The Stone hat originally had the same design as the Ninja hat with different colors, but Kirby wears a different one as of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It has a rocky appearance similar to Ice's. A similar brown hat was also intended for the unreleased Kirby GCN. Move Set Animal Friends ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the ''Super Smash Bros'' series, Stone is Kirby's down special attack. He can only turn into his distinct rock form in Super Smash Bros., but in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the ability acts more like its Kirby Super Star variant, turning Kirby into a variety of heavy objects. These include his normal Stone form, a 100t Weight, a garbage block from Panel de Pon (in the floral style associated with the character Lip), a spiked ball, and a Thwomp from the Super Mario series. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Kirby can change his stone using custom moves. He can now also use Grounding Stone or Meteor Stone. Grounding Stone allows Kirby to bury opponents that he lands on, but it takes longer for him to transform. Meteor Stone gives a meteor effect to opponents hit by the attack, but it takes longer to transform out of. Like in Kirby's own games, he's still invulnerable to attacks (except grapples and throws) regardless of what he turns into and only hurts other fighters if used over their heads. The ability can be also used to attack foes from above, which is the most frequently used form of this attack. The Stone also slides down slopes, so care needs to be taken when using the move near slopes. Also, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the attack can be broken, as anything damaging enough to do at least 30% damage, despite inflicting no damage, can force him out of stone form with full knockback. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|right|150px|Stone Kirby, as he appears in the anime. Note the gray coloration of his skin. In the anime, Kirby keeps the traditional Stone hat from ''Kirby Super Star, but his skin turns stone-gray instead of brown. Surprisingly, the ability works more like one from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, specifically the Double Stone mix, allowing Kirby to turn into a giant, pink stone statue of himself which can walk and jump, albeit very slowly. Stone Kirby relies on his sheer bulk to crush enemies. In the transformation sequence, Kirby's skin changes to gray. A flash of light forms his hat and he puts it on. Transformation Sequence Flavor Texts Trivia *In certain games, Stone can take on a variety of transformations, many of which are uncommon. **In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby can become a golden statue of Mario and a bronze statue of Samus (which pays homage to Metroid II: Return of Samus's box art). **In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he can transform into the legendary Dragoon; Marx on his ball; a Star Block; a carved image of Wham Bam Rock in his Kirby Super Star Ultra design; a golden 8-bit statue of Kirby from Kirby's Adventure; a golden statue of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight; a golden statue of the Star Rod, Magical Paintbrush, and Triple Star; and one statue of Rick, Coo, and Kine as opposed to individual statues of the three. **In the New Challenge Stages mode of Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, most of the Stone forms appear in Smash's moveset, with a few new transformations: there is now a golden 8-bit King Dedede swinging his hammer (once again from Kirby's Adventure), the 8-bit Kirby now has a "20th" mark above him, and there is a golden Magolor. **In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby can transform into a statue of Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede; a dark-green bronze statue of Ultra Sword Kirby brandishing his weapon; a pearl statue of four Kirbys from Kirby Mass Attack; a silver statue of the Lor Starcutter; a golden statue of Drawcia and Dark Nebula; a golden statue of Marx and Magolor; and a golden 8-bit statue of Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) holding the Star Rod. ***The Egg Statue—a golden block depicting the HAL Laboratory logo—is the rarest transformation in the series. It appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot. **In Kirby: Planet Robobot, there is a rare statue of a golden Ultra Sword Kirby brandishing the rare bluefin tuna, as well as another rare golden Mario statue, this time with a different pose. ***Also in Kirby: Planet Robobot, there is a rare golden statue of Tom Nook, who is one of the many characters in the Animal Crossing games. ***Marx and Magolor's statues are made of regular stone instead of gold in Kirby: Planet Robobot. ***There is also a rare golden Master Hand statue in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Stone is one of the few abilities to have a multi-form attack; the others being Ultra Sword, Archer, and Circus. *The volcano that Stone Kirby can transform into is actually Mt. Fuji, a famous Japanese mountain. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, this ability still turned Kirby brown, even in multiplayer. This was removed in later games to prevent confusion, eliminating Kirby's color-changing feature. *Oddly, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the icon was a Waddle Dee sitting on Transformed Stone Kirby. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, it was Stone Kirby landing on a Waddle Dee. It was probably changed because the function of the ability went from a plain block to the round stone of most games. **This also makes it the only ability in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land to get a different icon in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *In the credits of Revenge of the King and the original Kirby Super Star's Milky Way Wishes credits, the Mario statue is seen just before the credits finish. A real, 'flesh' Mario is seen at the end of Kirby Super Star's credits, however. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, if Kirby happens to morph into his Macho Statue form and he's on a slope, the statue will appear to actually be posing. When sliding, this form automatically changes to include different poses (two in Kirby Super Star) depending on how steep the hill is. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's down B move is the stone transform. Some of the original transformations make a reappearance in this form. *Until Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Stone Kirby's hat was the same as Ninja Kirby's hat, just a different color. *The Thwomp that Kirby can transform into in Super Smash Bros. Melee is based off of Thwomp's design from Super Mario 64. The Stone's design was not updated for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, despite the fact that Thwomp's design had drastically changed several years before the game's release. The Stone's design was later updated in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U to reflect Thwomp's New Super Mario Bros. U appearance. Artwork KA Stone.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Stone.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Stone_kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Stone.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:Stone.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:KCC_Stone.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' J Stone.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Stone_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Stone_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KA_Stone_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Stone_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' H Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby Super Star SSB Stone.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' SSBM Stone.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Stone_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' F Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Super Smash Bros. Brawl KSSU_Stone_Forms.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby Super Star Ultra stone kirby forms.jpg|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Statue Compilation.png|Smash Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition B Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby: Triple Deluxe I Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS M Compilation.png|Kirby's Stone forms in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U File:King Dedede and Masked Dedede Stone transformation.jpeg|King Dedede with Masked Dedede Stone Transformation in Kirby: Planet Robobot Rare Queen Sectonia and Taranza Stone Statue.png|Rare Queen Sectonia and Taranza Stone Trasnformation in Kirby: Planet Robobot Sprites File:KSSU Stone Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv stone.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Stone Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Stone icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Stone Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:StoneiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:StoneiconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Stone_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:StoneiconKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' image:Stone_icon.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' File:StoneiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:StoneiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' StoneIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen) Stone2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Stein es:Piedra fr:Rocher it:Pietra ja:ストーン nl:Stone Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes